


Repose

by heyitscmei



Series: Soft Keith Week 2019 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Jealous Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith Week 2019, because they are sappy af, just sap, no arguments are had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitscmei/pseuds/heyitscmei
Summary: “Shiro.” Keith presses. He reaches up to smooth out the furrow between Shiro’s brows. Shiro sighs.“I didn’t appreciate him flirting with my boyfriend, so I let him know it.”“Flirting?” This time it’s Keith who knits his brows.“Baby, don’t tell me you didn’t notice,” Shiro says, almost laughs, the tension flowing out of him all at once. Keith flushes, burying his face in Shiro’s chest with a groan.-At a banquet an alien has eyes for Keith, but Keith only has eyes for Shiro.





	Repose

**Author's Note:**

> my (late) fic for Soft Keith Week Day 4: First Date/First Kiss!
> 
> im forever alive for keith who is 1000% oblivious and shiro being lowkey jealous when people flirt with his man

Exploring all the new aspects of his and Shiro’s relationship is a slow process. Some days Keith still can’t bring himself to ask for all the things he wants, even though rationally he knows there’s no reason to hesitate.

But god does he want.

He’s not unhappy with where they’re at. He loves the feeling of their fingers intertwined and he privately enjoys Shiro’s warmth against him when he cuddles Keith at the end of the day. Shiro is generous with his touches, never pushing, but generous all the same. It makes Keith feel a little bolder, a little more courageous. Every brush of lips across his knuckles, every press of lips to his forehead, makes Keith thinking about drawing Shiro in and showing him where he really wants to be kissed.

It’s not as if he’s lacking opportunities either. Every night that they meet is a good one, where they both feel happy and relaxed and it would be so easy. Everything with Shiro feels easy. He could just lean into Shiro’s arms and tilt his head up, slotting their lips together just like that.

He’s been working himself up to it. When Shiro leans into to press chastes kisses to his crown he doesn’t shy away like he used to. When he nuzzles into Shiro’s embrace he allows his lips to drag across the skin where his neck meets his shoulder, not quite a kiss, but the ghost of one, just to see what Shiro does. As it turns out, SHiro is a patient man, but that isn’t a surprise. He has always been patient with Keith.

Unsurprisingly, that makes Keith want to kiss him more.

It’s at a banquet that Keith finds himself contemplating these thoughts again. It’s as much a party as it is a diplomatic endeavor, another new planet to recruit into the coalition. The others are around, somewhere, and so is Shiro, because at this point, joining the coalition is nearly synonymous with throwing your lot in with Earth. Shiro’s been wrapped up in duty, and Keith had been too, until he’d gotten sick of dancing with strangers and escaped out onto an empty balcony. The night air is nice cool and he takes a moment to just breathe, away from the suffocating crowds. He vastly prefers the glow of the stars to the light that spills out from inside.

He wants Shiro to see these stars too. He wants to kiss Shiro under these stars.

There are footsteps behind Keith and he tenses before forcing himself to relax. It’s just another guest, one native to this planet, though Keith can’t remember his name.

“We are having gorgeous weather tonight,” the alien says by way of greeting. “The moons are shining so beautifully.”

Keith hums and looks back to the sky. He’s right. He thinks Shiro would appreciate the view too, if he were here.

“There are many pictures in the stars.” The alien moves closer, lifting one of his four arms to point at the sky. He seems to trace something out, as if connecting the dots, explaining the shapes and what they represent. “Have you any on your planet Earth?”

“We call them constellations,” Keith says. He gives the barest of explanations as he looks skyward, trying to pick out and remember the ones the alien had pointed out so that he can find them again later, with Shiro. Eventually they fall silent. It’s not uncomfortable, but it’s not the same as the ones Keith shares with Shiro. It lacks the ease they have in each others presence.

“So what is one as important and lovely as yourself, doing out here all alone?” The alien finally asks. Keith can’t help but feel flustered, caught shirking his duties, regardless of how frivolous they seem.

“There’s no reason,” Keith says. It’s better than admitting that he wanted time away to breathe a little and think about his boyfriend in peace.

“Truly?” The alien quirks a brow and shifts closer. “Were you not waiting for someone to keep you company on this lonely night?”

Shiro doesn’t come to mind, if only because he was already in Keith’s thoughts to begin with, and he flushes. Maybe he’d been hoping to steal Shiro away, just for a little. He wonders if he’s so easy to read.

“Thank you for telling me about your pictures in the sky,” Keith says, sincerely, attempting to deflect. The alien seems to blush, but given that Keith isn’t even sure if they can blush, he chalks it up to his imagination.

The alien touches his arm. “I could—”

There’s the sudden sound of footsteps behind them and Keith turns instinctively towards the sound. He feels himself light up.

“Shiro!”

The alien’s arm drops as Keith moves away, into the arms that Shiro holds open in greeting.

“Hey, Sweetheart, I was looking for you,” Shiro says warmly, hooking his arms around Keith’s waist. “I see you’ve made a . . . friend.”

“This is . . . um.” Keith sheepishly looks to the alien who visibly deflates and introduces himself again. Keith turns back to Shiro. “Weren’t you busy?”

“I could ask the same of you,” Shiro teases. “Just wanted to recharge a little. I missed you.” he squeezes Keith gently.

Keith can’t help, but huff a laugh.

“I wasn’t far. Also you saw me earlier,” he points out.

Shiro nuzzles his hair.

“Missed you,” he insists.

“I will just be going now,” The alien says.

“You do that,” Shiro replies, curt. It’s almost awkward as the alien shuffles off.

“What was that about,” Keith asks, quirking a brow.

“Nothing.” Shiro pouts.

“ _ Shiro. _ ” Keith presses. He reaches up to smooth out the furrow between Shiro’s brows. Shiro sighs.

“I didn’t appreciate him flirting with my boyfriend, so I let him know it.”

“Flirting?” This time it’s Keith who knits his brows.

“Baby, don’t tell me you didn’t notice,” Shiro says, almost laughs, the tension flowing out of him all at once. Keith flushes, burying his face in Shiro’s chest with a groan.

Shiro does laugh this time, a small, relieved sound. “I was jealous,” Shiro admits.

“Why?” Keith peers back up at him, confused as ever. “What reason would you have to be jealous?”

“I can’t tell if you’re being serious right now,” Shiro says, smiling. “I’m very aware that my boyfriend is as beautiful as he is kind, of course I would be jealous if i saw some alien trying to take him away from me,”

Keith feels the warmth behind his cheeks like a furnace, but he shakes his head. “You still wouldn’t have to be jealous,” Keith says. “Why would you? Nobody could compare to you.”

“This is why,” Shiro says, tone warmed by Keith’s sincerity. “Because I know how amazing you are. I wouldn’t want to lose you to someone else.”

Keith is in love with a wonderful, incredible, ridiculous man. As if he would ever love anybody else.

He hooks his arms around Shiro’s neck and pulls him in, their lips slotting with less grace than Keith had hoped for, but it’s perfect all the same.

“You aren’t going to lose me,” Keith says, bumping their foreheads. “Not to anyone.”

Shiro leans back in to kiss him again and it’s everything Keith had imagined, and more.

**Author's Note:**

> more self-indulgence to heal the soul
> 
> come yell on twitter [@heyitscmei](https://twitter.com/heyitscmei)


End file.
